One Secret Too Many
by Mei-Fabula
Summary: Draco Malfoy discovers that Hermione Granger has a diary. But upon discovering its content, he wishes he never put his greedy eyes on it. He will find himself questioning who he is, and why he's feeling strange emotions for a girl so wrong for him.
1. Golden Lace

_ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE BEAUTIFUL J.K ROWLING! _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

"I've 'ot 'wenty 'alleons on 'Ufflepuff this 'atch," Ron spluttered through a mouthful of bacon and toast.

"Honestly Ron, swallow before you speak," said Hermione, brushing crumbs off her _Hogwarts: A History _book.

After a few chews and a swig of pumpkin juice, Ron finally managed to package half his plate of food in his stomach in one go.

"I was saying that I've got twenty galleons on the Hufflepuff team in the Quidditch match this Saturday. I heard Rodger Davies is coming down with the flu and Cho Chang was elected to be the team captain for the match," he filled his mouth with a full strip of bacon, "Everyon' 'ows how bad Cho flies, imagin' 'er leadin' the team!"

"You don't even know if he is too sick to still be captain. You've gone and wasted your money on an unsecure cause." Hermione partially responded for she was emerged in her book.

"Hufflepuff will win anyway, my gut says so!" Ron said proudly.

"But your gut is already filled with rubbish," Hermione indicated the food stacked on his plate. Harry, who had been silently watching and listening, began to chuckle.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron said, and then watched Hermione as her nose got further into the book. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to find this reference Professor McGonagall told me about, but it doesn't seem to be here," she snapped the book shut and flakes of thick dust filled the air. Hermione sneezed and got up. "I'm going to the library to see if it's there, I'll see you in potions."

Hermione turned around to walk off a little too fast and was clipped by a student walking by and fell on her back, her books spewing all over the ground. She let out a large 'oompf' and looked up. The person who knocked her over was Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, Granger, if you are trying to get my attention, sprawling yourself on the floor isn't going to entice me," he drawled. Before she suffered any more embarrassment or stares, Hermione lifted herself up and started collecting her books. Draco knelt down and picked up a small leather notebook with the word 'Diary' written in golden lace on the cover.

"What have we got here? Granger's dirty little secrets, I presume?"

Hermione quickly, and quite viciously, snatched the book back and shoved it deep into her bag. Her cheeks began to brighten a ripe red and her hair was frazzled at her shoulders.

"That's private, Malfoy, and I hope that you re-think picking up my possessions next time the opportunity arises because I _will_ hex you," she snarled.

Draco glanced at Ron and Harry who were waiting for him to say something horrible to Hermione before they involved themselves. "Touchy, isn't she?"

"Shove off Malfoy, or I'll hex you myself."

"Can you even manage a decent spell, Weasley?" He turned back to Hermione, "And as for you, perhaps you should watch where you're walking." Draco bared a spiteful and humourless grin at her which was returned with a vicious scowl. She shoved passed him and continued her way out of the Great Hall.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and called for Crabbe and Goyle's attention.

"Granger has a diary," he paused when he saw their blank expressions, "A book with all her secrets, you twits. Anyway, I bet it has enough secrets in it to last her embarrassment for the whole year! It's in that little bag of hers and you two are going to help me get it. I want to see Granger's face when her last diary entry is attached to the student noticeboard."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've been reading way too much Dramione lately and I thought it was time I give it a go! Hopefully I've kept them all in character...  
>Anyway, the next chapter will be Malfoy's investigation of Hermione's diary. I'll post it as soon as I can! :) xo<em>


	2. Poisoned Ink

Draco silently made his way through the library with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind him. They passed isle upon isle of bookshelves crammed with more books than Draco had ever known existed. It wasn't so surprising since it was his least favourite place in the world, but if there was any place that Granger was, it would be the library.

Every step closer added to his eagerness. He'd been lacking excitement and fun for quite a while and this little prank was just what he needed to bounce back. He appreciated how the filthy Mudblood could provide him with such entertainment. Her red-hot temper was quite amusing.

Draco imagined all the possibilities of how this would go down. Granger wouldn't take it so lightly, so he thought it would be in his best well-being to look up some strong defensive spells.

They passed yet another corner when Draco's eye caught her. He quickly hurried the two boys back so they could look from a hidden angle.

Granger was stretching her body as far as she could to reach a book she desired only inches from her grasp. Her school jumper was lifting up with her, revealing smooth and perfect curves that were always hidden. Draco paused for a moment to admire the way her body was shaped and how much was being revealed the further she stretched. There was a strange longing for her shirt to lift higher, but once she had seized the book, he snapped out of it. Draco felt a repulsive gag in the back of his throat. He couldn't believe he'd actually thought about _her_ like that. For a minute he'd seen her as a girl he could easily fool around with, but this was _Granger, _and her blood was as filthy as the dirt on the ground.

Draco stopped wasting any more valuable time and raised his wand to point at her bag resting on the table top beside her.

"_Accio diary,_" Draco whispered, and her bag started to lightly quiver. He fumbled when she moved herself into a vacant chair, making the bag fall onto the ground. The diary came zipping out towards him in enough time for Granger to be distracted by its fall.

Draco held up his new prize.

"Here we have what goes on inside little Granger's head," he cooed. Crabbe and Goyle managed a brief smile of understanding for Draco's plan, but in reality they were as thick as mud.

He watched as she picked her bag up, entirely unaware that it was now in the hands of Draco Malfoy.

With the diary in his possession, Draco made his way back to the Slytherin common room to settle himself on a couch and opened the diary.

"Dear diary," he said in his best mock of Granger, "I couldn't concentrate on my Arithmancy assignment because Harry and Ron wouldn't stop begging me to assist them with their Potions. Sometimes it doesn't pay off being the cleverest of my age. I'm constantly doing everything _but _my own work." Draco groaned. Was this all she talked about?

He read on anyway. A few little embarrassing moments popped up here and there, but nothing stuck out to him yet.

Then his heart made an unmistakeable leap when one name he hadn't been expecting to see appeared in an entry.

_Dear diary, it happened again, just like last night. I thought it was just a fluke, just a twisted nightmare that I had about Malfoy. When I dreamt about him the second time in a row, I knew I needed to write it down. The first night I woke up startled, but when the dream replayed in my mind, he wasn't the Malfoy I knew. He was different, kinder. Last night was based around a new perspective of him_. _Instead of seeing pale skin, dark eyes and slick hair, I saw beautiful fair skin, glistening greys and locks of platinum blonde. For the first time he was actually _handsome. _I know I shouldn't be thinking of him like that, because in reality he's a true git that angers me to the brink of insanity. But dreams aren't always optional. I hate that I did dream about Malfoy, but in a way I'm glad I saw this different side to him._

Draco just stared at the paper.

_…but in a way I'm glad I saw this different side to him._

He gritted his teeth. How _dare _a Mudblood like Granger have such an opinion of him? But it didn't stop him from continuing to flick through the pages in slight hope for another feature of him. An entry dated a week back wrote:

_Dear Diary, once again _he _has plagued my mind. We were sitting on a picnic blanket in a hidden spot on the school grounds. Though it was snowing quite heavily, we shared each other's company like we'd been longing to for quite some time. Malfoy was staring down at my gloved hand and tracing a finger around my palm. There were no words; just the pleasure of being together was enough. He looked up at me through his stormy grey eyes and smiled his perfect white teeth that shone brighter when the radiance from the snow hit them. He lifted a deep red apple to my lips and I bit into it, cherishing its luscious sweet crunch. The nectar dripped down from my lips and onto my chin, which caught his eye. He stared at my lips with a certain hunger and desire. Before the animal inside him could be unleashed, he kissed_ _me, catching every drop of juice before deepening the kiss. I don't really know if it was actually what it would be like to make out with Malfoy, but the dream felt pretty real. When I woke up, I didn't know what to think. This Malfoy that I dreamt about isn't anything like the one in reality. Just the other day he purposely slipped the wrong ingredient into my potions caldron, causing me to be drenched in purple gloop. His laugh was vicious, cruel. The teeth that I saw were not of beauty, though they looked exactly the same. I guess I can only relish the boy in my dreams and try not to mistake him for the one in reality. _

Everything around him felt silent and distant. Where was everyone?

Draco just kept remembering what Granger had written, this different side to him. It kind of made him envious of this dream-Draco. Why he wasn't finding Granger's strange attraction to him worth spreading around the school was beyond him. This would be a perfect opportunity to let everyone know how pathetic she is.

No amount of wishing he'd never taken that diary could ever cover the fact that he did. It was startling how poisonous ink was.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update the second chapter. I've been pretty busy with school and I've been putting it off. But it's up now! I hope you enjoyed it! __:)_

_I wonder what Draco will feel when he see's Hermione next..._


	3. Bittersweet Cinnamon

_I've FINALLY finished the chapter! Thankyou for reviewing my story, you guys motivated me to finish this! :D xo_

* * *

><p>He managed to stay content on his way to potion's class. Draco should have been worried about Granger finding out that he had her diary, but that was least of his worries. There wasn't a page that he didn't read. It didn't matter if it was about what she did at Hog's Head or her concerns for Potty and the Weasel; he wanted to know more about her. For a whole hour he spent reading its content, and he forgot entirely that she was a Mudblood and focused completely on just <em>her. <em>When reality hit, Draco realised how tragic it was that he was now caring so much for Granger's opinions because she mentioned him in her diary.

_But it wasn't just a mention._

He walked into Potion's class and settled himself next to Blaise. Draco's eyes trailed to the seat where Granger usually sat, but it wasn't yet occupied. There was a strange itch on his body as he stared at the entrance in hope she would appear.

When a head of bushy brown curls walked through the door, his heart felt like it was being slashed open, and beads of sweat bejewelled his skin. A buzzing filled his ears and a sensation burned through him when Granger smiled brightly at Potter, in which they were emerged in conversation. He pressed his knuckles hard against the table. _This was not jealousy._

"Draco, are you alright?"

When he looked away from Granger the noise stopped abruptly. He could feel his pulse slowing to its normal rate when his eyes averted to the bulging dark blue ones of Pansy Parkinson. It was quite a shock to see her pug-like nose only inches from his face.

"I'm fine Pansy," he shook her hand off his arm.

"You don't look fine. I think you might have a temperatur—"

"I'm _fine,_" he growled, swatting away her hand again that reached for his forehead. Pansy instinctively backed down and left him alone. A very unattractive frown painted her face as she sat arms folded in her chair.

Draco feared to look at Granger again for the rest of the lesson. But when her voice filled the room when answering a question, he could feel the pain striking again. She answered a few more, and a few more after that. Why did Professor Slughorn keep choosing her?

Damn Granger and her incessant amount of knowledge.

Draco wanted nothing more for the lesson to be over. Whatever was going on with him, he needed a way out, fast.

Temptation got the better of him and his eyes trailed over to Granger's station where she was pouring the perfect amount of cinnamon into her caldron. The concoction fizzed and puffed out a swirl of mist that trailed towards Draco's station. A strong bittersweet aroma indulged his senses and completely captured him. How she managed to formulate such an impeccable mixture was beyond him.

He _craved _it. It was a type of craving that couldn't be alleviated with anything else.

"Draco, watch it!" Blaise said whilst blocking himself from Draco's now overflowing caldron. He'd added too much Mercury to the mix and it splashed all over his robes. He let out a loud groan and mentally hit himself for getting so distracted.

Granger and Potter had automatically turned around just like everyone else to see Draco's mess. Their eyes met for a moment and he froze, not caring that his concoction was still spilling over. She just raised one eyebrow and rolled her eyes, turning back to her work, and leaving him to stare at the back of her curly head.

"Mr Malfoy, I suggest you go clean yourself up," Slughorn said, attempting to drain the mix with his wand.

Draco put his bag on his shoulders and headed out of the classroom, lightly brushing Granger's shoulder as he passed. It was like she was an open flame in a fireplace and he'd gotten a little too close. He knew she felt it too, for she retracted and gasped slightly before he exited the room.

* * *

><p><em>Drowning<em>, that's all Draco felt. He'd filled the basin in the boy's lavatory to the brim and entirely immersed his head in the cold, impassive water.

All was silent. There was no ringing in his ears or the pain in his chest. It was as if the liquid detached himself from his reality. But when his lungs were beginning to starve of oxygen, he lifted his head to crave the air they so desperately needed. Water licked up the sides of the basin as he arose and tipped onto the floor. It dripped from his hair and saturated his school shirt. For those few seconds of emptiness, there was nothing. Now his cold harsh reality hit him once again, and his mind went back to being raided by Granger.

The smell of her natural scent assorted with cinnamon…

His back arched in pain as it struck his spine, then a blow to his chest.

"What's happening?" he groaned to through the silence.

This pain, was it something warning him how bad Granger was? He'd known that her blood was filthy, but never did he imagine it ripping through him like thorns in a rosebush.

* * *

><p>"Maybe if you could just give me some pointers—" Harry began but Hermione cut him off before he could continue.<p>

"Harry, I've already helped you with your Divination _and _Potions. Believe it or not, but I'm actually slightly _stressed._"

He chortled. "Hermione Granger? Stressed?"

She just rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on her assignment.

But something was bugging her. The temperature of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room seemed hotter than it usually was, and the heat reminded her of when Malfoy bumped into her in Potions this morning. He was bizarrely warm from their contact.

Images of the Malfoy in her dreams materialized in her mind. There was something in his eyes in Potions that was oddly familiar to the boy in her dreams.

_Impossible, _she thought. Draco Malfoy had every ounce of humanity stripped away from him even before he'd started at Hogwarts. Since then he has been as bitter and deceitful as the man who raised him.

"It's late, and I can't think. I'm going to bed," Hermione said and before Harry started to open his mouth, "Harry I'm not going to—"

"I wasn't going to say anything!" he retorted. "Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione made her way up to the girl's dormitory and closed the drapes on her four-poster bed. Before she could properly settle in, she needed to fill in her diary entry. She grabbed her wand and whispered, "_Accio _diary," directing it at her bag. There was no movement. She repeated it again a little louder, but nothing happened. Defeated, she hopped out of bed and searched the bag. Her heart sunk and a cold sweat broke out. It wasn't there.

She pieced together her activities throughout the day and remembered back to breakfast, where Draco Malfoy had discovered its existence.

"_Shit,_" she cursed, boiling anger brightening her cheeks.

Harry looked up from his study and watched as a fuming Hermione sauntered towards the portrait hole, her wand held tightly in her grasp.

"Hermione, what are you doi—"

He was cut short when the portrait closed shut behind her.

* * *

><p>She wasn't quite sure where to look for Malfoy, but her ferocity would not demote until she could hex him into oblivion.<p>

There was a shadow in the corner of her eye; a glistening of silver. Instinctively, she followed its path. Luck must have struck because she was following heavily on the trail of Draco Malfoy himself.

Hermione was full of fury as she marched down the empty hallway to catch up with him.

"Where's my diary, Malfoy?" she raged after him. He came to a halt, and his shoulders drooped. When he turned around, he was staring blankly at the ground, hidden strain behind his eyes. "What diary?" He tried to hold his normal cheek tone, only lightly succeeding. Hermione's face became red hot from a mix of anger and nerves. Nobody was to ever know what her diary confined. It would always stay concealed in her bag and never allowed to be seen by anyone. With her diary in the hands of Draco Malfoy, her secrets might have as well been intended for the public to see. But there was one secret that Hermione would have anyone but Malfoy read.

"I warned you what would happen if you touched my things again!" she pointed her wand straight at his neck, yet he didn't even flinch.

"Remember what happened the last time you pointed your wand at me? You can't cast a spell on me no matter how angry you are Granger," his voice was retaining its normal drawl, but he still wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Oh, is that so?" she retracted her wand. "I also recall socking you instead. Perhaps another crack in your pretty little nose will suffice."

She rolled her fingers into a fist until her knuckles were white, and drew her arm back to punch him square in the bridge of his nose. What her hand impacted was not a face, but Malfoy's hand. He had no choice but to look into her soft brown eyes. She stared back at his stormy grey ones and saw that they were sunken in their sockets. Like it hurt when he looked at her.

Hermione's hand was still in Malfoy's grasp. He was quite strong, to her surprise, and she couldn't break free.

"Malfoy, let me go!" she said through gritted teeth. His strength did not weaken; instead he gripped tighter, causing her to whimper. Then he whipped his right hand out and snagged Hermione's free hand which was attempting to grab her wand from her pocket.

"Malfoy, stop! You're hurting me!" She kicked and squirmed, but it only made him more aggressive. A smart-arse and ignorant boy Hermione knew he was towards her, but never did she imagine being physically hurt by him without magic.

"Draco,_ please_!" Hermione's eyes began to glisten with tears of hurt. She would not let him see this side of her. She should be braver.

Then, he stopped. He let Hermione go, and she fell to the floor out of strain and shock. She tried to catch her breath and stared at Malfoy's shiny black shoes. He didn't move a muscle; anyone would think he was a statue he was that still. But at that same moment his legs caved in on themselves, and he too joined Hermione on the cold stone floor. He ripped at his white-blonde hair and put his knees to his chest to hide his face.

"I am so sorry Hermione," he whispered. It must have been the first and only time he'd ever called her by her first name. She fought the urge to touch his shoulder, to show affection towards him. He was obviously struggling hard with something, and to Hermione's surprise, she actually cared. It was a strange feeling to care about someone you spent endless and frustrating days loathing. But she thought she'd just seen another side to Malfoy, a side quite like the one in her dreams. A beautiful boy struggling to fall in love with a girl so wrong for him.

What was she thinking? There was no reason for him to like her. She was a Mudblood, and he a Pureblood. He had made it perfectly clear for the six years they'd shared at Hogwarts that he hated her for what she was. Why stop now?

Draco lifted his head up and his eyes fixated on a crack in the wall.

"I did have your diary. I thought it would be a joke if everyone knew that maybe you had pimples on your back or that you picked your nose. I never realised..." he choked on the last words.

"That I have dreams about you?" she filled in for his lack of speech. It was strange saying it out loud. The only place those words escaped into reality was in her diary.

"But wouldn't you find that gold? Wouldn't that be better than having secret pimples? To let everyone know that Hermione Granger thinks about Draco Malfoy in her sleep, and shares it with her diary?"

"That's the thing!" he said, looking straight at her now with quite a struggle. "I would usually think it was hilarious, but instead I feel differently. Like something has been unlocked. When I look at you, I don't see you as a Mudblood. A part of me was saying that I..." he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. "I'm _sick. _I haven't felt well since I stole your _stupid _diary!" His voice became a whimper. Hermione always thought he was weak, but this sort of frailness wasn't cowardice.

"Your hands," Malfoy said softly and slowly picked one up to examine the light bruising. Another pang of resent screwed up his beautiful face.

"I'm fine," she replied, placing her other hand on his. He stiffened slightly but didn't take his eyes off their interlocked hands. The muscles in his mouth were attempting to pull upward. This new wave of emotion was strange for Hermione too. They just sat there for a moment holding each other's hand and listening to their shared inhales and exhales.

"You really know how to make us men weak, Granger," he exasperated, breaking the silence. "First the Weasel, now..." his mouth twitched. Hermione had almost completely forgotten about Ron. What would he think when he found out she dreamt more about Malfoy than him? What would Harry say if he knew that one of his best friends was falling for his arch nemesis?

"What are we going to do, Malfoy?" she asked softly, fearing the answer.

"Well, first we are going to get off this floor." He got to his feet and offered a hand to Hermione. She took it and got to her feet. Draco was still holding her hand, like if he let go he'd lose it forever.

"Meet me in the empty classroom on the first floor tomorrow night. Maybe then I can answer your question," he said. He managed to detach himself from her and walked away until the shadows engulfed him. Hermione just stood there, blank and slightly confused. What just happened?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I'm so tired and I did a poor job at correcting it! I hope you enjoyed!<em>

_So, I wonder why Draco is feeling so unwell over this... _


	4. Denial and Blood

_OH MY GOODNESS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE TOO AMAZING._

I seriously have to thank my gorgeous friend SHANTELLE for helping me create an awesome plotline, she's so creative! Oh, and she has a nice wand.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go last night?" Harry said over his bowl of cereal. Hermione was content and staring at the table without actually seeing it.<p>

"Oh, I was um, I thought I dropped one of my books on my way to the common room yesterday afternoon..." she trailed off, not bringing her blank eyes to meet Harry's concerned ones.

"It couldn't have waited till the morning?" He shut up when Hermione's glare pierced him.

"Right, I guess not," he said and continued to down his breakfast and didn't speak to her again. She was obviously in a bad mood and it was time to end the conversation before her hair frizzed even more.

She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Sorry Harry. I didn't get any sleep last night," she mumbled and rubbed her temples.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione snuck a quick glance behind her at the Slytherin table.

Malfoy sat at the very end with Pansy hanging off of him. He didn't seem too uncomfortable with it, which annoyed Hermione. Even from a distance he looked more vibrant and alert. Completely opposite to Hermione, who spent the whole night replaying their encounter over and over again. Every word he said bothered her to the brink of exhaustion. But he looked perfectly fine now, the way Malfoy always looked. Mischievous and sinister.

It must have been too obvious that Hermione was looking at him, because Pansy had spotted her and was tugging on Malfoy's sleeve. He looked in the direction Pansy was hinting and raised an eyebrow. Hermione's eyes widened but did not take her eyes off of him. Her heart fell when he pulled the most disgusted face Hermione had ever seen him display. He hadn't changed, if anything he was worse.

Malfoy then excused Pansy and headed towards her. Hermione straightened up rigidly and faced back to her food, poking it absentmindedly. Before she knew it, he was behind her, hands behind his back and a smirk on his face.

"Well, well Granger, the little eye flirting that's going on is nice, but I prefer the blood of my girls to be clean," he drawled. Hermione didn't turn around to face him; she just continued to stare at her food. Harry on the other hand was glaring viciously at Malfoy.

"Is there a point to why you're here or do you really have nothing better to do with your life?" Harry snarled.

"Take a deep breath, Potter. I could have a lot of reasons for why I'm here, but half of them I wouldn't _dream_ of. But Granger would." Amusement coated his voice. She had to look at him, to see that the Malfoy from last night was no longer there.

Hermione whipped around and stood up, surprising both Malfoy and herself by the sudden closeness. She stared deep into his grey eyes and searched every inch of them. His pupils were rapidly dilating and purple shadows began to surface under his eyes. He was biting his lip hard, but kept the little smirk pinching his mouth upward.

Harry's eyes were burning holes in the back of her robes, so she couldn't do or say anything to Malfoy without looking suspicious.

"What do you want?" she said. Once her words parted her lips, Malfoy went solid.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I-I urh, you dropped this yesterday," he pushed her diary into her hand. "Perhaps you should be more polite when someone tries to do something nice," he growled.

His eyes didn't meet hers, but instead they focused on her hand holding the diary.

"Well, you should be on your way then," Harry said, not sparing any kindness in his tone.

"Bye Granger," he mumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets. Hermione just raised her nose in the air, but really she just wanted to return the farewell.

She sat back down and watched Malfoy leave the Great Hall from beneath her eyelashes.

There was no doubt about it, Malfoy was different, but now there was a face of denial masking the truth.

"Was that the book you dropped?" Harry queried, his eyes dark from behind his spectacles.

"Yes," was all she said.

"Hermione, is there something wrong? How did he have your book?"

If there was anyone who could pick up on the slightest things, it was Harry.

"No, of course not," Hermione tried her best to smile and wave him away, "I'm sure Drac—Malfoy just picked it up. I doubt his intention was to hurt."

"We both know it's _always_ Malfoy's intention. So what's really going on? Is he threatening you in any way?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? Harry, no! It's nothing, honestly," her voice was pitching higher with the lies. Thankfully, Harry bought it.

"Where's Ron? I haven't seen him since last night," she said to change the subject.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe he slept in?"

"Since when has Ron ever missed a meal?" she laughed lightly. What did it matter where Ron was? She wanted nothing more but to trail in the direction Malfoy had headed.

Hermione stared down at her diary. She fanned out the pages and a little slip of parchment fell out. In neat black ink it wrote:

_ Meet me at midnight tonight._

_ Draco x_

A rush of pleasure ran through her and she tried to hold back a smile. But there was also worry tugging at her insides. This was Draco Malfoy, and overnight she seemed as if to completely forget who he really was. Anything could be install for her, but she trusted the little thought in her mind though it was shrouded by warning bells.

* * *

><p>There wasn't anything that could top off Draco's mood more than to run into the Weasel. He wasn't watching where he was going and collided with annoyingly bright orange hair. Draco let out a strong gasp and took a step back.<p>

"Don't jump out at me, Weasley. Hair like that should come with warning signs," he drawled. Ron's cheeks flushed with anger.

"Maybe you shouldn't be looking at your reflection in your shiny shoes," Ron retorted.

"Why don't you go whinge to Granger, I'm sure she'd _love_ to hear you talk about me." The feel of saying her name tingled Draco's tongue all the way down his throat.

Ron's fists were flexing open and shut.

"And what makes you think she'd care?" he snarled. Draco knew he'd hit a nerve.

"Oh, no great reason. Let's just say I'm her topic of conversation right now," Draco smirked at Ron's brittleness.

"Piss off." Ron shoved past him, quite ferociously too.

It felt good to hurt the Weasel. If Granger cared about him, he should suffer. At least it eased the pain.

Seeing Granger look at him at breakfast broke down his built up shield. He'd been trying so hard to keep her off his mind, but once those almond shaped eyes met his, everything seemed to melt away, leaving a burning sensation in the back of his throat. He'd noticed Harry watching suspiciously, he knew something was up. Draco was normally a confident speaker, someone who could retaliate with as much wit as Granger hits him with. Now he was weak, defenceless.

He couldn't let this side of him show again. More importantly, he shouldn't be feeling anything for the Mudblood. He should be focusing more on better things. The past day had proven how bad she really was for him. It proved how different their blood types really were.

Two soft arms curled around his hips from behind, and Draco felt exultation run through him. He was soon disappointed when it was Pansy who had snuck up on him. Her eyes were full of curiosity, concern and annoyance.

"Why did you leave so suddenly, Draco?" she whined. "What did that stupid Mudblood say?"

He had the urge to pull out his wand and hex her, but he thought better of it.

"Just her usual crap that I don't take notice of," he said casually.

"I wonder why she was looking at you like that." Pansy's voice was coated with spitefulness and jealousy. It made her even more unattractive.

When Granger was angry her nose would scrunch up and her eyebrows lowered. It was adorable. Pansy just looked like a squashed pig.

What would Pansy think if she knew he'd just thought _that_? She's have Granger gone for good. But perhaps that was for the best, to rid him of this constant ache whenever she came to mind.

"Maybe she's taken a fascination to me." Draco enjoyed watching Pansy's face twist.

"_That disgusting piece of filth!_ Just ignore her for now, Draco. I'll make sure she never has another emotion for anyone ever again." Pansy whipped out her wand, but Draco just snatched it and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't!" he growled, veins pulsing on his forehead. It felt as if she just pulled a trigger, and his heart reacted before his head. As much as he wanted Granger rid, there was no doubting that he _needed_ her to stay. As complicated as it sounded, he would figure something out. Right now he had to deal with Pansy and her vicious instincts.

"What are you doing, Draco?" she squealed. Pansy was definitely enjoying his wildness.

"Promise me you won't go on your little endeavour. Granger is mine to deal with," he breathed hotly in her ear.

She pouted and saw the perfect opportunity to give him a quick kiss, but he was fast enough to dodge her greedy lips. He walked as quickly as he could away from her.

"Draco!" she wailed after him, but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Want to tell me why Malfoy is bringing you up all of a sudden?" Ron said as he joined Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She became rigid, and Harry's eyes were also asking her the same question.<p>

"Don't try, Ron. I can't get it out of her either," Harry said.

"Why does everyone think there's something going on?" Hermione demanded, looking up from a book.

"Well I ran into Malfoy back there and he said that he's your new topic of conversation. Got any ideas why he thinks that?" Ron's voice was thickened with frustration and the need for questions answered.

"I don't know, Ron! He found my diary when I lost it last nigh—"

"_Diary_?" Harry repeated, "I thought you said it was just a textbook or something!"

"I never said that," Hermione said calmly, but there was a lump in her throat.

"You didn't care to mention what it was! Hermione, for all we know he's got enough things to blackmail you for the rest of our education here."

"He might not have read it, Harry!" Hermione retorted.

"And what would be the likeliness of that?" Ron joined. "We all saw his beady eyes on it yesterday morning. I reckon he stole it from you."

"Is this why you're acting so strangely? Is there something in your diary that he's taking advantage of?"

"_Enough!_" Hermione snapped. "Both of you, please just _shut up_! Likely or not, Malfoy hasn't said a word about blackmail or threats. And even if he does, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. For the meantime, just drop it!"

Students around the trio were glancing at them. Hermione immediately flushed and collected her belongings before marching away from her prying best friends.

* * *

><p><em>12:05, he should be here already.<em>

Hermione leaned against the wall inside the empty classroom on the first floor. There was nothing more than the sound of her own breathing and the darkness that completely submerged her surroundings. She couldn't risk using _Lumos_ or she'd get caught out after hours and lose her position as a prefect for sure.

"Granger?" a familiar voice pierced the silence.

"Over here," she whispered to the shadow. The sound of the door closing and the click of the lock sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

The room filled with a bright glow originating from Malfoy's wand. Sharp shadows detailed his steady, perfect jawline.

"So, what is your answer?" she demanded, arms folded.

He stepped closer to her, like he couldn't see her properly from afar. His eyes traced every inch of her, taking in all her curves and features. He groaned inwardly.

"I've decided that I am quite flattered that your little brain invented this _alternative Draco, _but sadly I'm not interested in your little imaginings," he smiled impolitely.

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one who looked like a Dementor had drained all the happiness out of me over the thought of it!" Hermione snapped back.

"To be honest, I think it was the fear of you dreaming about me. I mean, it wasn't even an interesting concept. Your diary never mentioned me actually hurting anyone."

"They are just dreams, Malfoy. What were you really expecting to see when you stole it? Maybe this time your prank has backfired." Hermione headed for the door, but he blocked her path.

"Wait," he pleaded. His voice was becoming hoarser and he seemed to be struggling to breathe. Hermione stared up at his almost-black eyes, he was trembling too.

"Before you leave, I just need you to tell me what's wrong with me," he whispered, pulling down his collar to reveal rash-like swellings spread down his neck and across his shoulder blades. It was nothing like Hermione had ever seen.

She reached up and lightly grazed her fingertips against it, and Malfoy yowled in pain and stumbled backwards. His wand died out and they were left in pitch black.

"You-u can't touch i-it!" he said through the darkness. "Do you know w-what it is, Hermione?"

Her mind unravelled all her knowledge from Dragon Pox to Spattergroit. But there was nothing that could even come close to what was spreading rapidly on Malfoy's chest.

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will know—"

"_No._ If you don't know, no one will."

"Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey has much more knowledge than I do on this sort of thing," Hermione said. "Perhaps if I could get a better look…"

When Hermione lit up her wand and edged closer to him, he started to yell again. "_Stay back! _The closer _you_ get, the more it _burns. _And my blood, it feels like it is on fire!"

"I don't know what's happening to me," he whispered, jagged breaths escaping his lungs.

"I don't know either," she hushed him. "I'll find out what's going on, Draco."

Malfoy took her hand softly into his and pulled her closer. She gasped of surprise as he leaned down and inched his lips closer to her ear.

"I'm sorry I can't be the Draco you want me to be." His breath sent tingles down her neck.

"And what type of Draco do I want, may I ask?" she said.

"Someone who will take you on picnics in the snow and still make it enjoyable. Or someone who can love you." The last words lumped in his thought and he panted.

"Right now my only concern is finding out what that is, okay?" She made her way to the door, but before she left, she said, "Maybe when we do find out, I can give you an answer."

When she was out of hearing reach, Draco whispered, "I don't know how long I'll last till then."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter wasn't on demand, I've had a bit to do with assignments and stuff at school. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will start piecing together everything...so stay tuned! :D xo<em>


	5. Wrong Match

_Hi, hey, hello. It's been like...what? 2 months since I've updated? GOSH, MY APOLOGIES. I've been so busy lately with all my assignments piling up and I've procrastinated like there's no tomorrow. But now that holidays have started, finally it is up! Please don't hate me if it's rubbish, I'm tired so leave me alone. LOVING ALL THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I AM SO GRATEFUL._

_So, after a long wait, here it is. Enjoy. _

* * *

><p>"What is she up to?" Harry whispered to Ron as they watched Hermione rip through book after book. Once one book was finished, she would already have another one ready.<p>

She'd been excusing herself from meals to go to the library for the past week, and finally Harry and Ron decided to join her and see what she was doing. If it were just an assignment, she would tell them, but because she kept her motives so furtive, Harry's curiosity was running wild. Not just curiosity, but concern. Hermione had _never _kept important things from them, and her blatant refusal to share information was worrying him.

"Hermione…"

"Not now!" she snapped, not taking her eyes off the page.

All the books, Harry noticed, were references to illnesses. Coincidence or not, to Harry's notice, Malfoy looked quite ill recently. His face was tighter and his grey skin seemed to be thinly layering his bones. Not that Harry cared for his wellbeing; it was just that Hermione had seemingly taken notice of him and looked as if to be searching for a cure. Harry wouldn't be having these sorts of suspicions if it weren't for how frequently they encountered. Malfoy wasn't his normal self around her; he'd be absent of words and Hermione's eyes were always tight with frustration. Or was it grief? Harry couldn't be sure.

For the fourth time that afternoon, Hermione ripped through _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_ but was clearly unsuccessful_. _

"There's nothing!" she growled to herself. She chucked the thick book back onto the never-ending pile she formed.

"What are you're looking for?" Harry asked. Hermione pulled at her hair, deep in thought.

"I… I can't say," she said.

"We might be able to help," Ron said supportively. He was greeted with her unconvinced eyes.

"Well, at least Harry, maybe..."

"Thanks, Ron. But he's right. If you tell me what it is, perhaps—"

"Harry, there is nothing! I, for one, have never seen such a thing, and according to these books, no one else has either."

"Of what, Hermione?" his said irritably.

"Just stay out of it, both of you. I can sort it out by myself." She began re-shelving the numerous books from her pile.

"If you're looking for an illness, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would know," Harry prompted.

"I don't think it would be easy to ask her..." she muttered.

Hermione sighed and picked up her bag.

"One more word out of either of you about this and I will hex off your mouths."

Hermione stormed out without a second glance at the pair.

"What's her problem?" grumbled Ron.

"I don't know," Harry thought back to when Malfoy found Hermione's diary, and how strange they were _both _acting after it, "I bet it has something to do with her diary."

* * *

><p>Hermione had kept her diary close ever since Malfoy returned it to her in case Harry's nosiness advanced. She could tell he was becoming more and more suspicious, but if she could just find Draco's illness, then everything could go back to normal.<p>

But would it?

Hermione couldn't deny her feelings for Draco. She'd seen his face become even sicklier every time they came upon each other, and it was hard enough to bear. It kept her striving to find the cure faster, but at the cost of Harry's prying eyes.

The library didn't provide the answers she most desperately needed. Hermione's next target was the Restricted Section. She inconspicuously made her way there while everyone was at dinner.

Dust lightly coated every book on the shelves. Her finger glided over the wood to reveal the references, stumbling upon a few irrelevant yet interesting books. It was so tempting to let her mind be filled with their contents, but she couldn't be steered off track.

After finding the section she was after, Hermione pulled out a heavy book covered in a rough leather cover with a frayed binder. She made sure she didn't put too much pressure on the ancient book.

On the cover it was titled: _Rare and Obscure Magical Afflictions_.

As determined as ever, Hermione devoured the book's content in the silence of the unaccompanied room. If she wasn't so intent on reading, she would have known the whispered words "_Accio _diary" were parted from the lips of Harry Potter under the concealment of his invisibility cloak.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes scanned everything so not one ounce of detail was missed. Once or twice she got a little frantic and sliced her fingertips over the sharp edges of the rough paper. She winced and cleaned the tiny drops of blood that oozed from the cuts.<p>

Her bloodied finger accidentally smeared the paper and she cursed inwardly. After trying her best to clean off her bright red blood, she read what the smear covered. It said: _The rash causes extreme burning and irritation as long as the sufferer denies the companionship of their true mate…_

Hermione's heart leapt and she read the whole reference titled: _Veela Consequentia._

_ On a rare occasion, it is known that when a person with Veela blood rejects their chosen mate for someone else, the consequences are quite severe [See Reference 202: Veela Mates]. The symptoms of this first include with heartburn, internal trauma and a fever. After symptoms persist, it evolves into a much more serious condition. Some have known to have had a raw rash on their arms, chest, or neck. The rash causes extreme burning and irritation as long as the sufferer denies the companionship of their true mate. The only known cure is…_

The deeper she went into the matter the more of the puzzle was being pieced together. Understanding rushed over Hermione like water being poured on her to awaken her mind. Everything made sense now, but at a horrible price. Everything matched Draco's illness, and explained why Hermione couldn't touch him without bringing him pain. She wasn't his match, which pained her, but even worse, who was?

* * *

><p>Harry smiled a smile of achievement. Now with Hermione's diary in his hands, he could finally find out what was going on. He skimmed through a few pages and searched for words that stood out to him, and then he skipped to her last entry. Harry's mouth twitched and his eyebrows furrowed when he read the content of Hermione's diary entry from the evening before.<p>

_Dear diary, I am so tired. I didn't realise this would take so long, but it has. Seeing Draco become weaker each day…I can hardly bear it. He's relying on me to solve this, and I said I would. I want to heal him, but it's extremely difficult when the cure refuses to be found. I'm destroying him every single day I fail to help him. A month, a year ago I would have left him for dead, but there's something different now. This new Draco may be suffering more than the one in my dreams, but he's certainly not the boy I met on my first night at Hogwarts. As crazy as it may seem, I think I may be falling in love with—_

Harry slammed the diary shut with a face of pure horror painted on his face. He couldn't bear to read the last few words, though he knew what they said. What had Malfoy done to make Hermione act like this? Was he under some kind of spell? Getting her to do his dirty work? He knew she was concealing something ever since Malfoy handed the diary back to her last week.

But Harry just couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger, falling in love with _him_? There couldn't be any chance of her ever feeling _that way_ for Malfoy. He hates her as much as the other way around. If Malfoy was taking advantage of Hermione…

There wasn't enough time to finish the thought before Harry was on his feet and heading towards the Restricted Section.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, but he got no reply. He rounded an isle and located the vacant seat Hermione occupied moments ago.

He was only minutes too late.

* * *

><p>"Draco, stop scratching that!" Pansy said, tugging Draco's hand away from his raw red neck. From his appearance, it looked as if all the blood in his body pulsed only to his neck, leaving him paler and sickly everywhere else.<p>

"You have no idea how much it _burns,_ Pansy," he said huskily through gritted teeth.

"Why won't you tell me what it is?"

"Because I don't know what is! I have someone working on a cure," he said.

"Can I just get a better look?" she whined. Weak and feeble, he allowed Pansy to inspect the sore. She cringed at the throbbing flesh and crinkled her pug-like nose.

"That's so gross."

"Is that all you have to say?" Draco said bitterly. "Thanks for your input. It made me feel loads better."

"What happens when I touch it? Would I get infected too?" she asked.

"It will hurt me more than it'll hurt you," he paused, remembering the burning as a result of Hermione's soft touch, "but I doubt it's contagious."

"Well, let me see…"

Pansy raised her hand to his collar and gently pulled back the fabric. Draco was waiting for the pain, the scorching touch that sent his body into a fiery frenzy, yet the complete opposite happened. Her touch was cooling, almost like a velvety silk had been coated over his body. There was no searing ache, only the light sensation of calm, rejuvenating pleasure.

When Draco opened his eyes, Pansy was staring curiously at him.

"It's gone," she whispered.

He couldn't believe it. He grabbed at his neck, there was neither rash nor burning. It was completely and utterly eradicated, and all at Pansy's fingertips. Why hadn't Hermione been able to do that?

"Pansy, how—"

In a moment of desperation and desire, Pansy leaped up and kissed Draco straight on the lips. It was a shock to be kissed by Pansy, but something in him was refusing to stop. He melted into the kiss, parting his lips and inviting her in. She felt _right, _at least, that's what his body was saying. His heart was in an entirely different realm. It was screaming at him to pull away, for his heart belonged to someone else. Someone extremely wrong, yet totally and indescribably perfect.

"Draco?"

Hermione's stunned and shaky voiced was enough to pull himself away from Pansy. He saw her eyes beginning to swell with tears, her lips firmly set in a flat line.

"Granger? It's not what it looks like—"

"What are you looking at, _Mudblood_? Haven't you ever seen two people kiss before? Or are you that demented and filthy that you've never been kissed?" Pansy hissed. Hermione wasn't paying any attention to her. Her eyes were fixed on the man that had just ripped her into shreds.

"I was just here to tell you that I've found your illness," the words chocked in her throat. She turned on her heels and walked as fast as she could away from the couple. Draco tried to get up, but Pansy was clawing him back down.

"Get off me, Pansy! And don't _ever _kiss me again."

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hermione, slow down! Just let me explain!"<p>

She ran as fast as she could down the corridor; she would not let him see the tears. Her heart was beating rapidly and she'd felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach.

Knowing all too well that Draco was much faster than her, his hand grabbed hers and they were both flung into an isolated classroom.

Hermione tried to avoid looking up into those familiar grey eyes. Instead she focused on his skin, which surprisingly seemed to be radiating. He seemed more alive.

"Get your hands off me you foul, loathsome—"

"I need you to let me explain," Draco said, holding back her forceful arms.

"Not before me," she cut him off. "I've found your illness." She said it bitterly.

His eyes scanned hers as he took in her words.

"And?" he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath in. "Do you know if you have Veela blood?"

"Yeah, I do. My father brought it up once, but I've thought nothing of it. Why?" He already had an idea as to where this was heading.

"All Veela have a mate, the one they share their soul with. Whoever she is, you two are matched, and if both of you were to be parted, internal and external pain would come of it."

"I think I already know who my Veela mate is," he whispered, leaning in closer to her. He wiped away a tear from her stained cheek. She was so week at his imminence, but she couldn't erase the memory of him indulging in a kiss shared with Pansy. Now Draco's lips were so close from her bear neck, and all he wanted to do was kiss every inch of her soft sweetness. Her skin instantly pulsed with boiling blood at his touch and the burning released his hands from her waist.

Sorrow painted Hermione's face.

"It is rare for a Veela to fall for someone other than their mate, but it's happened before," she sighed. "Your blood is rejecting me because we weren't ever matched. You can't have feelings for me, not that you have any. You and Pansy seemed to be getting on just fine…" she muttered.

"Do _you_ have feelings for me, Hermione?" he asked, completely ignoring her last words.

She swallowed hard and stared into his stormy eyes. There weren't any words, just the overpowering silence of the room.

"I can't have feelings for you," she whispered.

"Why not?" he growled, his voice filling up the entire space. Draco sounded as if he were a child demanding something, even though he already knew the answer as to why he couldn't have it.

"Because we are wrong for each other!" she snapped. The hurt he caused her made her lash out, and she immediately regretted her harshness. His eyes fell. He already knew that, but hearing it from her made it all the worse.

"You want this pain to disappear? You have to stop this thing we have and just go back to _Pansy_. The rash is a symptom of your feelings for me. It will only grow stronger and more painful the longer you are in love with the wrong person."

"I don't even like Pansy," he said firmly. "The only reason I kissed her was because I was confused as to why this has disappeared," he pulled down his collar to reveal a pale and unblemished chest. "Look, Hermione."

There was nothing there, no scars, no nothing. It was as if it was completely wiped away.

"Draco," she said warily, "There is only one way to cure that. Who touched it? Was it Pansy?"

"Yes, it was Pansy, but what I was going to say—"

"Only a Veela mate's touch will cure it," she whispered, her voice trembling. His eyes widened as realisation hit him hard.

"Wait, _Pansy_ is my Veela mate?" he choked.

* * *

><p><em>So, there it is! Ooooooh. Pansy, aye? I don't know how long it's going to take before I post the next chapter. Knowing how long it's taken me to do this one...not any time soon. But hopefully I have the motivation! Just bear with me until I do! :) xo<em>


	6. Murder's Desire

_I've updated this new chapter much earlier than I would have planned because one of my friends persisted me to write faster. I probably wouldn't have gotten it finished without his help and ideas! Thanks Dan, my lord._

* * *

><p>"Just-just calm down," Hermione said, but Draco continued to slash and destroy every object in the room.<p>

"Why Pansy?" he spat, attacking another stool. This time it rebounded off a wall and nearly hit Hermione. She gasped as it smashed against the wall only inches from her curly head.

Draco whipped around and grabbed her, exhausted and defeat.

"What can I do to make you mine, without the pain and suffering?" he took her jaw in his palms.

"Perhaps we could remain friends?" she suggested with a smile. His jaw was set, no sign of amusement anywhere.

She sighed. "There is a way, but..."

"But what?" he persisted.

"The Veela mate must die in order for the other to be free."

"Easy," he growled, edging for the door.

"Wait! If you kill Pansy, you will die a lonely soul, and you won't be able to love anyone else," she remained silent until her next set of words. "If someone else kills her, then they automatically become bonded with you."

A glint of hope shimmered in his grey eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ think that I am going to- to _kill_ Pansy!" she gasped.

"But don't you want this? Want us to work?"

"At the price of murder? _Never_."

Draco's face twisted and he snarled into her ear, "I don't want Pansy, do you understand? I want _you_ and you _only_. You will kill her, or I swear-"

"Swear what?" she broke free, "Swear that you will torture me until I do? I am not a murder, Draco, and you can't change that!"

"Oh, you're such a Gryffindor!" he snapped. "Courage and bravery, it's a bunch of bullshit!"

"Don't you dare think that the only reason I wouldn't murder someone is because of my sorting house!"

"What other reason is there?" he asked.

"Murder is wrong, Draco, and I'm not going to be corrupted by you! I will not be forced to do anything against my will-"

She was cut short when Draco's hand struck her neck into a tight grasp, lifting her into the air. His eyes were completely black and senseless. Hermione could only scratch at his hand to break free, but it was no use. He was strong, much too strong.

"Dra-drac," she choked.

"_Expelliarmus_!" a new voice entered her conscious just before she passed out. Harry had knocked them apart and had his wand pressed against Draco's chest. Draco was silently defeated. He was staring at Hermione, not even giving Harry the recognition. His eyes spoke for themselves, they were full of repentance. They were also back to their normal stormy grey, like he'd finally snapped out of it. Hermione could clearly see that something had taken over him a second ago, something demonic and possessive. All she could see now was a frightened and remorseful boy.

"What are you playing at?" Harry said fiercely, pressing his wand deeper into his ribs.

"I'm just having a nice chat with Granger," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Nice chat? Looked more like you were trying to strangle her to death!"

Draco glanced over at Hermione, who was regaining her stance and balancing herself against the wall.

"I never wanted to hurt her," Draco breathed.

"What? Say that a bit louder, you worthless git!" Harry yelled.

"I said that I never wanted to hurt her!" Draco yelled back. Enraged, Harry pushed him into the wall. His back hit with a crack and Hermione whimpered at the sound.

"Then why was it that I found you doing exactly that? Taking advantage of her because of what's in her diary—"

"Harry, how do you know what's in my diary?" Hermione had found her voice and spoke up.

Harry licked his lips. He hadn't thought about his excuse for stealing her diary yet, and now the inevitable had arrived.

"I...I just thought 'cause..."

Hermione made her way to her bag and did a quick search. Of course, her diary wasn't there.

"Harry, did you take my diary?" her voice was coated in mistrust and fear.

"It was only because I was worried as to why you were acting so strange—"

"How much did you read?" she cut in.

"Well, just a little—"

"Harry Potter, how much did you read?"

"Last night's entry," he mumbled. "I read all about your _feelings_ for him. What has he done to you, Hermione?"

"Nothing! I told you last week and I'll tell you the next week and the next, and the answer will still be nothing."

"So you actually have genuine feelings for Malfoy?" Harry scoffed. He turned back to Draco.

"Do you think you're tough, luring girls into your rich and high-class world? I know Hermione isn't stupid, so whatever you're playing at, it's time to stop."

Draco just pressed his head against the wall and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"You don't have to worry about me trying to seduce Granger. I can barely touch her," Draco muttered.

Harry pressed his lips tight, stepped away from him and stared at Hermione.

"Let's go," he said, heading for the door. Hermione picked up her bag and looked at Draco, who was frowning towards the ground.

Once they were out of the room and into the corridor, she said, "I care about him".

Harry turned and looked at her.

"Hermione, you're not actually-"

"I spent the whole week searching for a cure for him, and not because he commanded me to. It was because I wanted to help him."

"That's Draco Malfoy, the same Draco Malfoy who has teased you -teased all of us- since first year. The same Draco Malfoy that calls you a Mudblood and is a complete git with every breath he takes."

"He's different."

"Different? What, because he's ill that makes him different?"

"Ever since he read my diary, something's changed. It's like he sees me in a new light, not the Mudblood he's always thought of me as. But since his feelings for me have changed, other things have changed too."

"You don't make any sense, Hermione!" Harry said.

"It's complicated," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Tell me this, if he's changed, why did I catch him choking you just now?"

Hermione's mind went back to that moment, the moment when he threated to hurt her if she didn't commit murder. Those pure black irises. The look on his face after he realised what he did. She touched her tender throat gingerly.

"He was just a bit upset, nothing I can't handle."

"Why are you like this with him now?" Harry said, exhausted from her gaps and silences.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm growing quite fond of him. I'm going to go check on him," she turned on her heel. "I think he needs me right now."

"Hermione—" Harry's voice was cut short when she shut the door behind her. Across the room sat Draco, his faces buried in his knees.

"Draco..." she said softly.

"Granger, I…I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after what I did. I don't know what possessed me."

"You were just angry about this situation, that's all."

"It's more than that," Draco said, looking up at her now. "It's as if something took control, and I couldn't stop it. This lust for you to kill Pa…" He swallowed hard.

"Don't you understand? I can't kill her. But we can work something out—"

"No, we can't," Draco stated firmly, standing up. "You said it yourself; the only way we can be together is if you kill my Veela mate. How can we work around that? What the hell are we supposed to do, Granger?"

"I-I don't know," Hermione whispered, hot tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know what to do."

This had to be the first time Draco had seen Hermione cry, and it upset him. She looked so exhausted, so feeble, nothing like a killer. The consequences of his harsh words hit him now, and he slowly made his way to stand in front of her. He didn't care that her touch would pain him; he just wrapped his arms around her petite body, burying his face in her curls. Draco could feel the sting in his throat, but that didn't stop him from comforting her.

She smelt exactly like the cinnamon he smelt in her concoction last week, but then Draco realised what the potion was. He must have been completely mesmerized by the fragrance that he'd forgotten that they were brewing Amortentia. Draco had smelt Hermione's natural aroma; she was who he most desired. Though Hermione was completely and utterly wrong for him, he couldn't shake the feeling that Pansy never really should have been his Veela mate and that Hermione always filled that spot. Throughout the years he tormented her it was only her diary that finally unlocked his true feelings. Draco couldn't be sure if it was for better or for worse; living a life forbidden to love her or a life loving her with murder weighed upon her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Draco tugged at his tie until it was loose around his neck and plunked himself on the black leather couch in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. He let his head tilt back and released a deep sigh, closing his weary eyes. There wasn't enough time to even let out a breath when someone jumped over the couch and onto his lap. Draco sat up abruptly as all the air was pushed from his lungs.<p>

"Pansy, get off me!" Draco tried to push her to the side, but it was no use. Pansy's arms were wound tight around his neck.

"Why did you follow after that Mudblood?" she nagged, jealousy screwing up her features.

"Like I told you, I had someone working on a cure. Who better to ask than someone with brains?" he said coolly.

"But, you said you never wanted to kiss me again!"

"Yeah, and I still mean it. Now shove off!" Draco attempted to push her off again, this time she let her hands go and toppled onto the cushion beside him.

"What's gotten into you, Draco? Any other time you would be ecstatic that _I_ was kissing you, and now you don't want me to?"

"I don't think we share mutual feelings for each other," he said through gritted teeth. He just wanted her to go back to her dorm and leave him in peace.

"So you're fooling around with Mudbloods instead?" she squinted her eyes. "I don't know if you remember, but I made your rash go away. What more could she have done for something that wasn't there anymore?"

"Pansy, _get away from me_," he said fiercely. She just pouted and got up of the couch.

"I don't know why you're acting like this, but I'm going to figure it out. I was given the name Parkinson for a reason." And with that, she marched up to her dormitory, her oily black hair trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, wait up!" Harry caught up to her as she made her way to breakfast. He glanced up at her and saw her eye sockets were lightly shadowed.<p>

"You don't look so good; did Malfoy hurt you when you went back?" Harry's voice was coated in overprotectiveness.

"No, Harry, I just didn't get much sleep last night. My thoughts were keeping me awake…" she said dazedly.

"Did you sort things out with him?"

"There wasn't much to sort out, really. I can't quite change the inevitable."

Harry sighed. "Once again, you don't make sense."

They entered the Great Hall, and Hermione froze.

"Wha…" Harry said as he stared at her stunned position. His eyes trailed to what she was looking at. At the Gryffindor table sat Ron, who was happily eating his food and frequently glancing at his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I forgot all about Ron," she whispered. "Harry, you have to promise me not to tell him about last night."

"Why do you want to keep it from him?" Harry asked.

"Could you imagine his reaction? Just, don't tell him."

Hermione and Harry both sat down in front of a grinning Ron.

"What took you two so long?" he babbled through a filled mouth.

"Swallow, Ronald," Hermione said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"You alright, 'Mione?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course I'm alright," she laughed. "I've just been a bit tired after all the study I've been doing this week."

Ron glanced at Harry, but he just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "I don't know". Ron, shrugging his shoulders also, went back to his bowl of food and continued to flick though his newspaper.

Harry nudged Hermione and gave her a look of displeasure. She just averted her eyes to look past Ron -who was shovelling more food into his mouth- and glanced at the Slytherin table to see Draco sitting next to Pansy. There he was with the girl he was destined to be with, the girl she had to murder in order to take her place. Hermione couldn't help but envy the fact that she could actually have him. Draco, on the other hand, looked as uncomfortable as ever. He'd been shifting ever so slightly away from her, but she continued to keep the side of her thigh joined to his like glue. Though he seemed blank and expressionless on the outside, one look into those stormy grey eyes and she could see his internal pain.

They shared a moment in each other's gaze, both soaking in as much of the other before getting caught. Hermione's eyes were too greedy though. She couldn't stop admiring Draco's beautiful flaxen hair that shone nicely in the warm glow emitting from the towering windows. Her eyes should have torn away, for Pansy's dark blue and inquisitive ones caught her.

Pansy watched her carefully; saw her eyes darting around Draco's features and a smile tugging at her lips. Did the Mudblood actually have feelings for _her _Draco? Pansy pressed her lips together and grabbed hold of his arm.

"What are you doing?" he said, snapping out of his daze and trying to pull his arm free. She smiled broadly up at him and whispered in his ear seductively. She knew that Granger would still be watching, so she savoured every moment pouring words into his thoughts. Surprisingly, Draco seemed to relax under her grip, giving in to her voice. Pansy continued to whisper and chant, until his hand came to meet her arm.

Hermione just stared, mouth slightly ajar, at what Pansy was doing. It was if she had him in some kind of trance. Of course she did; she was his Veela mate after all. Biting down on her lip, she turned away, not baring another glance at the pair.

His hand touched Pansy's arm, and just before her voice could completely blur his mind, he pushed her back.

"What was that?" he spat. Pansy just looked up at him, a faked innocent smile upon her lips.

"I was just whispering today's timetable to you, I didn't realise how big a deal that was."

Draco just rolled his eyes and looked back at the Gryffindor table. To his surprise, Hermione was gone. His eyes darted towards the doors, where Hermione was walking through them. He bit back the temptation to chase after her, for both Pansy would see and his neck was blazing at the thought.

"Well, I think I've had enough of this junk," she said, pushing away her untouched plate of food and standing up. "I'll see you in potions."

And with that, Pansy casually walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Now, if you all could take your seats, I can begin with an announcement," Slughorn said with a huge grin on his face.<p>

Pansy sat next to Draco as usual, but to her slight surprise, Draco didn't even give her the recognition. It sent an unpleasant rush through her, and she chewed her lip bitterly.

"To the members of the Slug Club," -he paused to soak in the satisfaction of saying the title- "As you know, the events held next week are going ahead as planned, but I have a little twist. Each male will be assigned to a female as a partner for the night." Slughorn's smile grew wider, eying his students for the expectant surprise.

"But that's not all; I'll be placing all of your names into hats and pulling out your assigned partners. Each Slug Club member will be accompanied by members who are not."

A few slight groans were emitted and backs shrunk down in their seats.

Slughorn delicately plucked small slips of parchment from the hats with his wand.

"Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown."

"Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley."

Ron sat up abruptly in his seat like someone had splashed cold water on him. "I can't actually go with my _sister_," he said, astonished and repulsed.

"Cormac McLaggen and Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy snorted and folded her arms over her large chest. A stern frown set in her face; she glanced back at McLaggen and wrinkled up her nose.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

That's when Pansy finally felt the shock of a burning sensation in her chest. Pansy let out a loud and obvious whimper and went to look at Draco, but his head was turned the other way. She looked in the same direction. Was he actually glancing at…Granger?

The stupid Mudblood was playing with her quill feather and sneaking glimpses of him through those mangled curls of hers. Pansy could feel her cheeks burning bright and tore her eyes away, nearly snapping her own quill in her tight grip.

Pansy thought Granger would have enough brains in her oh-so smart head of hers to realise that _no one _messed with her man. This party would give the opportunity for the little brat to sink her claws into Draco, and she wouldn't allow that to happen. Not if she could stop it.

* * *

><p>Hermione tried to eradicate the thought of her and Draco attending Slughorn's party together from her mind. It was no use though, the memory kept on reeling behind her eyes.<p>

When her and Draco's names were pulled out… how his eyes did sparkle with a glint of hope…

She broke away with a started jolt as her book slipped from her grasp and onto the floor as she walked back to the common room. Sighing under her breath, she leant down and picked it up. Upon standing up straight, her eyes focused on a girl who appeared only inches from her face. Hermione let out a loud gasp of surprise.

Pansy gave her a once over before smiling in delight. Hermione tried walking past her, but she blocked her way.

"I saw you looking at Draco back there. I know you enjoyed hearing Slughorn pull both your name's out. But why on earth would you care? That's what I'm wondering," Pansy said, her smile fading.

"I…uh, I don't know what you mean," Hermione said, shaking her head and smiling.

"Don't play dumb, Mudblood," Pansy hissed. "I know you've got some kind of crush going on with him, but I'm just letting you know that he's not interested. Perhaps you thought you could weasel your way into his heart by going to the party with him. Just letting you know that it won't work."

Hermione pressed her lips together. "You've got it all wrong, Parkinson. I do not have some silly little schoolgirl crush on someone so vile—"

"How dare you speak of him like that, you piece of _filth_! You, of all people, should not be speaking about someone in a higher rank than yourself."

"Because he's a pureblood that makes him better than me?" she said, astonished.

"The dirt on the ground deserves more respect than your kind," she spat.

"_My _kind? I'm as very much a witch as you are!" she snapped, her cheeks glowing.

Pansy just laughed and moved closer towards Hermione intimidatingly. "You don't even deserve the title. So, whatever you plan on doing with Draco, I'm watching you. Don't think you can get away with anything while I'm here. Draco Malfoy is _mine_, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep it that way. Understand, _Granger_?"

Hermione just smiled and nodded. "He's all yours." She nudged past Pansy and continued on her way.

Pansy just watched her leave and whispered to herself, "Let's hope you keep to your word."

* * *

><p><em>I've started school this week, so I don't think this will be updated any time soon, but don't lose faith! I have great things planned for the next chapter! :) xo<em>


	7. My Precious

_I KNOW! I haven't updated in a century. I put it on hold because of school and then I just lost interest. BUT, while I was away on holiday, I found some inspiration and I've written a few chapters. Here's a super long one to say I'm sorry! xo_

* * *

><p>With her inked quill poised above her parchment, Pansy delicately and carefully began to write in Draco's similar handwriting. If there was going to be any way of detecting Hermione's motives towards him, this was the way to go.<p>

A few erases and scrunched up parchments later, and it was ready. Pansy felt a sadistic smile dancing on her vicious lips as she folded the parchment delicately into a triangle, scrawling the name _Hermione_ on the front.

"This will teach you to stay away from my Draco."

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't decide what to wear. She'd been standing in front of the mirror for the past hour, grabbing every formal outfit she had. Which were only a few dresses.<p>

The words Draco had said to her the other day floated in her mind. She had been walking into the Great Hall when he whispered, "Wear something black," into her ear as he past her. She had tried to compress her smile, only lightly succeeding.

Now she pondered over the two black dresses she owned, only an hour until Slughorn's party. Hermione regretted leaving the decision so late, but Pansy's words had kept her distracted since she confronted her last week. From what Hermione had read about Veelas, it wasn't wise to mess with their mates.

With a sigh, Hermione decided on her black lace dress with tulle trimming. The only reason she owned the horrendous piece of clothing was for occasions like Slughorn's party.

She pressed her curls into a bunch and let them fall naturally before coating her lashes in black mascara. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she met up with Harry and Ron in the common room.

"—what the hell does Slughorn expect me to do when I show up with my sister? Hold her hand?" Hermione heard Ron saying as she emerged into the room. Harry shrugged but concealed a grin. When Ron's eyes caught Hermione's attire, they widened and he breathed out.

"Blimey, Hermione, if you're trying to show up Malfoy, you're doing a good job," he said. Harry eyed her, but she ignored him.

"This is the only thing black that I own," she said, but immediately shut her blabbering mouth.

Ron looked at her suspiciously. "Why black?"

She bit her lip and improvised her answer. "You've never been to a Slug Club gathering, but it's good to wear black."

Harry shot her a dark look, but Ron just exasperated, looking down at his dark green suit. "Great, this'll get me in for sure."

The trio walked out of the common room, but Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back.

"Malfoy wanted you to wear black, am I right?" he said pathetically.

"Shh, Harry!" she snarled under her breath. "Ron will hear you."

"Good, he needs to know. You can't hide this from him forever." Harry caught up with Ron, leaving Hermione to walk by herself.

"Mr Wensly! I see you have your date, yes?" Slughorn's chirped to Ron, who had a sulking Ginny by his side.

"I hope you understand that _she is my sister_," he said.

"Good on you," Slughorn said, obviously oblivious to Ron's words. "Have fun, you two!"

After Slughorn shifted to the next couple, Ginny muttered, "yeah, right."

Hermione and Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron's distress. They knew he was only enduring it to get his way into the Slug Club.

Draco hadn't shown up yet, much to Hermione's annoyance. He was actually going to stand her up.

"Let's dance," Harry said, noticing her irritation. She took his hand and was led to the dance floor.

"You know, Hermione, this is the perfect place to tell Ron."

"How?" Hermione scoffed, keeping in pace with Harry's feet.

"If he sees you and Malfoy here, he's bound to put two and two together."

"No, he won't, because everyone knows that our names were pulled out and we're forced to be each other's date."

"Still, Hermione, you've got the chance to do something now while it isn't too late."

"You have no idea how he'd react—"

"I know exactly how I'd react," a familiar drawling voice came from behind her. "I'd tell Potter to shove off and go grab his own date's hand."

With one last look at Hermione, he walked off, Draco filling his place.

Hermione sucked in a breath. He was wearing a completely black suit, right down to the buttons and laces. It was a raw contrast to his pale skin and fair hair, and it made him look as handsome as ever. She caught him, too, admiring her attire.

"I see you took my advice and wore black, and might I say, you look extremely _sexy_."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "This dress is horrible and you know it."

"No, Granger. You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear. She tried to control her shiver, but it rushed over her body. Draco noticed, and gave a cocky smile. Deep down, she knew, was the burning sensation in his throat. Hermione hated how he suffered, and all she wanted was to take it from him.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"Were you counting the seconds until I showed up?" he said teasingly.

"_No_, but I was beginning to think you ditched the party."

"I did think about it, but I only came to see you in this dress," Draco said, allowing his eyes to dance on her again. She felt suddenly exposed, like she wasn't appealing enough. The look on his face told her that he didn't dislike one bit of it.

"Bloody git," Ron muttered to Harry, staring frustratingly at the dancing couple.

"Just go ask her for a dance," said Harry. Ron nodded, placed his drink down and sauntered over to Hermione and Malfoy.

"I think you've had enough dancing, let her have a chance to dance with someone else," Ron interrupted them. Malfoy lifted one eyebrow and acknowledged him.

"She is my date, as I recall. And where is yours? I know how _excited_ you were to be partnered with your kind."

"What are you implying, 'my kind'—"

"Let's dance!" Hermione intervened, grabbing Ron's hand and leading him further into the dance floor.

"What do you think he meant?" he asked Hermione.

"Don't worry about it," she said. He just rolled his eyes and glared at Malfoy from across the room.

"I feel sorry for you, being partnered with him."

"He really isn't that bad once you get to know him," Hermione defended.

"I don't know what planet you live on, but here he's a total prat."

"There's a heart in there," she said, but her words were lost in the twirl she did. She didn't spin fully around and landed in the arms of Harry. He took her waist and strode her away from Ron.

"Did you tell him?" Harry whispered.

"I almost did, before you hijacked me!"

"Right, sorry. It looked like the right moment to let him cool off."

"He can cool off when I actually tell him," she muttered.

"Go back to him now," Harry said, twirling her into Ron's direction. She didn't get very far before she spun into Draco.

"Settle down," he said, straightening her upright. "I had to get away from Pansy; she's been hanging off me since we stopped dancing."

She glanced over at Pansy, who was leaning against the far wall, eyes intent on her. Hermione quickly averted her eyes and focused on Draco's. They were glistening grey, flecks of chalk blue swirling in the irises. Though his mouth was always pulled in that irritating grin, she wanted to feel those lips against hers.

He let go of one of her hands for only a second, but it gave the opportunity for another hand to pull her from Draco's grasp. Hermione was in Ron's arms again, still keeping in rhythm with the music.

"I understand why Harry would want to dance with you again, but Malfoy too? Tell me he isn't teasing you or anything," Ron said.

"No, it's the complete opposite, actually. There's something going on with him and I—"

Ron's face turned hard as stone, and Hermione's stomach dropped. But it wasn't her words that startled him; it was the two arms suddenly wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"I do believe I was dancing with her," Draco said, taking her away. Hermione cursed to herself. _So close._

"Why is everyone interrupting my dances?" Hermione huffed.

"Probably because you look so stunning. Everyone wants a piece of Granger."

"Shh!" she said, placing a finger on his bottom lip. He recoiled, placing a hand to his mouth.

"Draco! Oh, God, I'm so sorry!"

But Draco was already lost in the crowd. Hermione felt the overpowering guilt eating her away. She should have been more careful around him.

Another pair of hands grabbed hers and she snapped her head towards the culprit. It was Harry, eyes dark behind his spectacles.

"What's wrong with him?" he muttered.

"Never mind that!" Hermione snapped. "I need some fresh air."

She escaped Harry and made for the balcony doors. Once outside, the cool night air hit her face, calming her thoughts immediately.

There was only ever a second that Hermione had alone. The doors creaked open and something fell through the crack, closing again. Curious, Hermione picked up the piece of parchment that was dropped, noticing it being addressed to her.

Fold by fold, she opened it up see to scrawled handwriting. It wrote:

_Hermione,_

_Meet me at the Astronomy tower at 11 o'clock after Slughorn's party. _

_-Draco_

She felt both fear and excitement as to what he had to say. She pocketed the note in her shoe and left the party.

* * *

><p>Draco splashed his singed lip frantically with the basin water. The moment Hermione's finger contacted his skin, it burned under the touch. He had no choice but to flee to the boy's lavatory, not that cool water gave much relief.<p>

Draco examined his lip gingerly. No blister showed on the surface, but beneath the skin it still boiled.

He'd been holding in his pain for the whole party, and his strength allowed him to actually enjoy Granger's company. She looked so beautiful in that dress and he knew she didn't realise. If only she could see her through Draco's eyes. Granger was so bad for him, but that's what he liked about her. Apart from the Veela situation, she was still considered a Mudblood, and if his father were to find out about them...

Draco abandoned that thought and walked back to the party. He still felt bad for leaving Hermione there, stunned. It was never her fault, but the way Draco just ran for it made it seem like it was.

On his way down the hall, he ran into a determined Pansy. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Shocked by her sudden forwardness, Draco tried to pull away, but her fierce lips wouldn't budge. His bottom lip felt instant relief, like a cool wave of liquid coating the burn.

"Pansy," he muffled.

She let go, staring deep into his eyes. "I love you," she said, her voice high pitched.

"Pansy," he sighed, "I know."

"Do you—love me?" she whispered. Draco bit his lip hard and shook his head.

"No."

Tears started falling from her eyes, but she wiped them away and scowled.

"Then you give me no choice," she hiccupped. Pansy was already gone, and Draco had an awful feeling about Hermione.

He pursued Pansy, but she was already lost in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood atop of the Astronomy Tower, the wind blowing her tangled locks into a wild frenzy. The air was filled with pureness and clarity. If there were any moment to meet Draco, here was the perfect place.<p>

There was a thump by the door, and it creaked open. Hermione waited for him to slip into the room, his fair skin and hair glowing in the moon's reflection. But she stiffened when Pansy Parkinson emerged instead; her face set as hard as stone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you expecting company?"

Before Hermione could even make up an excuse, let alone move a muscle, Pansy was in front of her with her wand jabbed harshly at Hermione's throat.

"Were you expecting _Draco_?" she whispered into her ear, her breath tainted with a mixture of jealousy and rage. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose a sickly pink, like she'd been crying.

"What? Pansy, what are you doing?" Hermione gasped.

"That's why you're here, right? Draco sent you that letter and I bet you were _dying_ to meet him—"

"How do you know about the letter?" she asked. "Unless you sent it..."

Realisation smacked her right in the forehead. Pansy smiled rows of crooked teeth. She really was foul to look at.

"You're pretty smart for a Mudblood," Pansy spat.

It was Hermione's turn to snap. "I am smarter then you'll ever be, and though your blood is pure, you will always be the stupid jealous bitch who thought I was after her boyfriend."

Enraged by Hermione's sudden lash of words, Pansy shoved her hard until her back was pressed up against the railing. Hermione glanced to the side and her stomach churned at the height.

"What are you doing?" she asked Pansy, who had her hands pressed firmly on either side of Hermione's shoulders.

"Being the stupid jealous bitch who is dealing with the girl she thinks is trying to steal her boyfriend."

And with one sudden jolt, Hermione overbalanced and flipped over the side. The rushing wind blew her hair madly, but her mind froze. It never occurred to Hermione of how falling would feel. She'd fallen from short drops, but never off a tower. Her stomach was in her throat as she fell further and further. Any second now and her body would impact the ground.

Hermione snapped out of her trance, ripped her wand from her pocket and screamed the spell that would save her life.

"_Aresto Momentum_!"

Facing down, Hermione stared at the pavement only inches from her face. A second later, she smacked to the ground, groaning. Hermione rolled over, eyes closed, appreciating the air in her lungs. The thankfulness of life ended when she opened her eyes to meet two black pits. They reminded her of Draco's eyes when he strangled her. The senseless and uncontrolled darkness.

Pansy was standing over her, a wicked snarl twisting her features.

"I thought you'd be clever enough to save yourself, but no one's here to save you from me!"

She grabbed onto Hermione's curls and ripped until she was on her knees, screaming in agony.

With her hand still clasped around her wand, Hermione whipped it in the air and a force tripped Pansy over. She landed with a crack and rolled. Hermione found her feet and stumbled backwards. Pansy was up again, wand at the ready as Hermione's was.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Pansy shrieked, and Hermione's dived to the side. The green light coiled passed her cheek, the smell of poison in its wake.

Cursing to herself, Pansy pursued Hermione, who was fleeing.

"You are a coward, Mudblood! Not even trying to fight for him. And here I thought you actually wanted him!"

Hermione stopped and swivelled around.

"You thought right," she said. "I do want him."

Hermione cast spell after spell but Pansy kept deflecting. She was cackling the most awful sound, like every second of this was entertainment.

Hermione was full aware of what would happen if Pansy lost concentration for just a second, but didn't back down. There was a chance that one of her spells would get her, and that would be the end. But Hermione wasn't a killer. As much as she wanted to hit Pansy to release all her anger and desire, she didn't want to accomplish it with murder.

Pansy saw the opportunity to strike Hermione when she was lost for a split second in her thoughts.

"Expelliarmus!" Pansy shouted, and both Hermione and her wand went flying. She hit the ground with immense force that knocked the air out of her lungs. Hermione just lay there, panting and heaving. Her wand had landed close to her, and she reached for it. A foot came clamping down on her hand, crushing under the pressure. Hermione let out a deafening cry as the bones in her hand snapped one by one.

"You can't win!" Pansy squealed, deranged. "Draco and I are meant to be together! He's mine, and the only reason he can't love me is because you're getting in the way!"

She grabbed Hermione's neck and squeezed, trapping her breathing.

"_He's my precious_," Pansy whispered in her ear. Before the blackness began to creep over Hermione's eyes, she brought her left fist to Pansy's face, impacting her cheekbone. She stumbled back, and it gave Hermione enough time to grab her wand with her unbroken hand. Hermione screamed her spell, but at the same time another voice cast one too. Both spells hit Pansy with one giant blow, knocking her off her feet and she lay unmoving.

Hermione fell back, aching but relieved. The darkness was creeping over again, and she wasn't sure if she was imagining the figure lifting her off the ground before she passed out.


	8. Perfect Mistake

She woke to see white bed sheets. Hermione's eyes lingered on them for a moment, the smell of fresh linen filling her nose. After piecing together her surroundings, she figured out that it was the hospital wing.

There was a twang in her right hand and Hermione looked down curiously. It lay limp across her stomach, wrapped in a bandage. And that's when she remembered why.

Hermione shot up, her heart pounding. The jolt made a figure beside her bed jump.

"God, Granger. Are you ever calm? You toss like a maniac in your sleep_ and_ when you're awake."

Draco sat on the visitor's seat, smiling brightly. _Too brightly_. He looked the happiest she'd ever seen him, which unsettled her.

"Draco, what are you doing here? Where's Harry and Ron—"

"Breathe. They just left, probably to get food. I thought I'd come visit since I did save you last night."

"That was you?" Hermione said, remembering the figure that had picked her up.

_So, it wasn't a dream._

"I thought you saw me when I cast that spell at Parkinson."

_Pansy._

"Where is she? I didn't hurt her, did I—?"

Draco's eyes went dark. "No, you didn't hurt her."

Hermione went to take a breath of relief, but he wasn't finished. "We hurt her."

Draco was getting technical with words, and Hermione regretted falling for it. "Where is she?" Hermione's voice wobbled.

A smile was playing at the corner of Draco's mouth. "Most likely still on the train home."

"So she's expelled?"

"I think the word you're having difficulty finding is _dead_."

Hermione went completely numb.

"...Dead?" she blubbered. Her heart was racing so fast it hurt her chest.

Draco clapped once and nodded. "It sounds even better coming from your lips."

"Why are you smiling?" Hermione snapped, a tear of shock and confusion falling down her cheek.

Draco leaped up. "Don't you get it?" he said, cupping her jaw with his hand and wiping away the tear with his thumb. He didn't cringe at her touch or cry in pain, which scared her. "The spell you cast meant you had a part in her death. You killed her, and now that she's dead—"

"I'm your new Veela mate," Hermione whispered. Another smile danced on his lips.

"We did it, Granger. No more fear of touching you," he traced his finger down her face, making her shiver, "or Pansy getting in the way. We can be together."

"Draco, I don't know—"

He stepped away from her and stood up abruptly. Confused, Hermione looked in the direction he was. Harry was standing at the door, fists clenching and unclenching.

"What are you doing here?" he said to Draco through gritted teeth.

"Why so surprised, Potter? I would think that I of all people deserve to visit her," he said casually.

"You may have saved her, but being here could be bad for you."

A familiar head of ginger hair emerged behind Harry, staring into the room. Ron's eyes locked on to Draco and they narrowed.

"What's he doing here?" he asked Harry.

"He's leaving," Harry replied, his eyes never leaving Draco's. Draco nodded once, and glanced down at Hermione before striding out of the room. When he was out of sight, Harry and Ron rushed to Hermione's side.

"How are you feeling, Hermione? What did he want?" Harry said, gently picking up her uninjured hand.

"I'm fine, and he just came to boast about saving my life and how I owe him," she said. Harry was looking at her the way when he knew she was lying, but she said it for the benefit of Ron.

"You don't owe that git anything," Ron said, stroking her arm.

"Hermione, you have to listen carefully," Harry hushed. "The teachers have been waiting for you to wake up, but right now they're at their meals. We left early to see if you were conscious, because we have so little time to talk. No one knows what happened last night and why—" Harry hesitated, but she nodded her indication that she knew about Pansy, so he continued, "—Pansy was killed, except you. Malfoy claims that you two were attacked by something before he found and saved you, is it true?"

Hermione sucked in a shuddered breath. "She tried to kill me, Harry," she whispered, hot tears flowing. Harry's brow creased and he pulled her in, hugging her tight and caressing her curls.

"Why?" Ron said, confused.

"Because I'm in love with Draco," she spilled into Harry's now stiffened shoulder. She was so thankful that her eyes were hidden from Ron's face. An uncomfortable silence followed, and Hermione was scared to lift her head.

"Please tell me I heard wrong because you've got Harry's shirt in your mouth," Ron said, a slight shake in his voice.

Against her better judgement, she looked up at Ron, his face twisted with confusion and disgust. She knew he heard right, and Hermione didn't have to say anything to answer.

"I don't understand...why him? That's Malfoy, remember?"

"Yes, Ronald, I remember who he is. Harry has already given me this speech, so save it," she snapped, but immediately regretted it. Ron stood up suddenly like she had a disease that could easily be contracted.

"So Harry knew about this and you didn't think to tell me?" Ron spat, his voice gaining in volume.

"Harry stole my diary and found out!" she retorted.

"So?" he said back. "We share everything as a group, why was I left out?"

"I tried to tell you! But I was scared about your reaction. I was scared you'd act like this!"

"Why would my reaction be any different to Harry's?"

"Because I know how you feel about me!" Hermione said before she could stop the words spilling from her mouth. She pressed her lips in a hard line, her eyes watering.

Ron stepped back and let out a quick, humourless laugh. His cheeks were burning as bright as his hair, a look of cold emptiness in his eyes.

"Well, consider those feelings gone," he said bitterly before storming from the room. The last look on his face was imprinted into her mind, and she called out to him. "Ron!"

"Way to break it to him, Hermione," Harry said angrily. She looked at him, stunned.

"How else was I going to do it? Let him steal my diary too so he can work it out for himself?"

"You should have told him at Slughorn's party like I told you to. That way he couldn't overreact."

"I tried, Harry, you know I did! But no matter how I would have done it, he'd still hate me!" she shouted, tears soaking her face.

"Well, you've got that right. Malfoy, Hermione? Really? You knew how Ron felt about you, so why use that against him?"

"I can't control how I feel about Draco," she snapped.

"You're strong, Hermione, but right now you're weak. He's making you weak."

"Go away," she said harshly. Harry shook his head and got up.

"Something's changed in you, Hermione," he said before leaving just like Ron. His words stung her, and she grabbed her shoulders for comfort. Yes, something had changed: she was now Draco Malfoy's Veela mate. What she thought would feel like the perfect solution to their problems felt more like a mistake.


	9. Heart Bound

"We were attacked," Hermione said to the group of teachers standing at the end of her bed in the hospital wing. Dumbledore looked down at her through his half-moon spectacles, his honest eyes burning holes into her lies.

"Do you know what by?" McGonagall asked. Hermione shook her head, lost in thought.

"All I remember was walking in the corridors with Pansy a few steps back before something knocked me out."

"Are you aware that both you and Miss Parkinson were found by Mr Malfoy in the courtyard?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head, pulling off a vague look. "He did tell me after, but I don't remember getting there."

"What I've noticed, that hasn't been brought to attention," Snape spoke up, "is why Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson and Mr Malfoy were roaming the school grounds after hours."

"I can vouch for them," said Slughorn. "They just left my Slug Club party."

"Yes, I remember leaving the party," Hermione took advantage of that alibi. Snape scowled and shifted his cloak.

"Now we need to know, Miss Granger, do you have any recollection of Miss Parkinson's death?" McGonagall asked. Inside Hermione's head, the truth screamed loudly, but her mouth continued to spill lies.

"If I remember anything more, you'd be the first to know, Professor."

McGonagall nodded once and patted her toes under the sheets. "Get some rest, Miss Granger."

The teachers filed out one by one, and Hermione's racing heart was slowing to its normal pace. It began to speed up again when the headmaster stayed behind.

"Something's bothering you, I can see it in your eyes," Dumbledore said, sitting on the foot of her bed.

"This whole situation has me under a bit of stress. I am missing a whole day of classes."

"No, it's not that," he said, and Hermione's palms were beginning to clammy up. "I sense it has to do with Mr Malfoy."

To Dumbledore, her face must have been as readable as an open book. That man never missed anything, which made her very aware of her next words.

"Sorry, Professor, I'm not quite sure what you mean." Hermione swallowed hard.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why he chose to save you over Miss Parkinson? Not only is she in his house, but I am fully aware of his rivalry with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Surely he'd have no genuine explanation, or does he?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm still asking myself that question."

"To me, I think perhaps he feels a little differently about you compared to your friends."

_Yes_, Hermione thought. _He definitely does._

"I'm not quite sure where you're getting at," said Hermione. Dumbledore nodded once and got off the bed.

"I am merely curious," he said before leaving the room. Hermione stared at his back, puzzled. She had no idea what his point was, but it left uneasiness in her stomach. Now that she and Draco were Veela mates, Hermione had to come to terms that not only Dumbledore would be seeing the signs.

* * *

><p>Hermione was allowed to leave the next morning. She made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, which she was a little late for. Overhead as she walked down the aisle were owls delivering mail. It momentarily distracted her before she realised half the eyes in the room were on her. Some people had vicious scowls of suspicion plastered on their faces, the rest were as curious as animals were to newcomers. Despite their prying eyes, Hermione steered forward, head held high, to her normal seat with Harry and Ron. But when she remembered the previous night's encounter, she thought it was in everyone's best interest that she gave them space.<p>

Hermione swivelled around and made for the exits, just as Harry caught sight of her. He got up and pursued her out of the hall.

"Hermione! Hey, wait up!" he called to her. She turned and looked into his remorseful green eyes. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I should have been more understanding since you just went through something big. I cared more about Ron, but I realise now that you needed to be cared for too," Harry said.

"Don't be silly, Harry. I didn't handle the Ron situation very well."

"You were right. Ron would react badly no matter how you broke it to him."

"How is he?" she asked.

"Well, last night he was mouthing off to Malfoy in his sleep."

Hermione wanted to laugh, but it hurt knowing Ron was still angry at her.

"He'll come around, Hermione. Just let him cool off for a bit," Harry reassured. "Now come get something to eat."

"I'm not that hungry," she said, but in reality she was starving.

"If you say so," muttered Harry, going back into the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed, walking towards the Gryffindor common room. She didn't get very far before she heard a voice inside the shadows. "Granger."

"Draco?" she whispered, and the familiar head of flaxen hair emerged, a smile playing on his lips.

"Aren't you going to breakfast?" he asked, stepping closer.

"No, I'm not hungry," she said, her breath shortening when he was standing right over her.

"Funny, me neither," he whispered, curling a lock behind Hermione's ear, making her shiver. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

"So, since neither of us is hungry, shall we go for a walk?" he asked after a moment's silence. Hermione hesitated, but then nodded and followed Draco down the corridors.

"We never really finished our conversation," he said. Hermione didn't look at him; she just fixated her eyes onto the windows as they walked by them.

"There's not really much to talk about." Hermione could feel the tension as Draco tried to bring back up what she'd been trying to keep down all morning.

"You're right," he said quickly, grabbing Hermione and pinning her to the wall. She gasped as she looked into his flowing grey eyes. Of course, she was glad Draco could touch her without pain, but he earned it in the vilest way.

"Draco…" she sighed, and he leaned in closer.

"Come on, Hermione," he whispered, "I'm finally able to do this—don't you want this?"

"I do, but…"

"But what?" Draco said, pulling back slightly.

"Aren't you the least bit considerate about Pansy's death?" she lowered her voice saying, "I actually _murdered_ her, Draco." The words were like acid on her tongue, and she tried to hold down the emptiness that forced its way up her throat.

"_We _did," he corrected her, brushing his thumb against her bottom lip. Appalled, she shoved him off, straightening her blouse. He stumbled backwards, face aghast.

"What the hell, Granger?"

"How can you say it like that? With absolutely no remorse?" she said fiercely.

"We both knew it had to happen if we were to be together. Fate has decided that we were meant to. Parkinson was just something that got in the way."

"There you go again, talking as if she was just a vermin in need of exterminating! She was human!"

"_But we wanted this_!" he exclaimed, emphasising each word. "Yes, Parkinson was human, but she meant nothing to me. I wanted you, not her. Her death was tragic, but out of it destined each other."

"Maybe I'm having second thoughts," Hermione snapped, and she could see the hurt glaze over Draco's eyes. It was gone in an instant and he grasped her wrists.

"We are Veela mates, Hermione," he whispered sternly and guided one of her hands over his beating heart. It pulsed rapidly under her palm, and the vibration rushed through her, the beats meeting hers in synchronisation.

"Feel that? We're heart bound. You can't just have second thoughts anymore. We are connected not just through death, but through each beat. My heart will only beat for you now."

Hermione couldn't deny the desire for his heartbeat. She feared that if it might cease, hers would fail on her too. Draco was like a lifeline; Hermione clung hopelessly for each breath in his body. That, she assumed, was how it felt to have a Veela mate.

"I know," she whispered, sighing into his shoulder. "But right now I'm still frightened. I have blood on my hands, and it just won't scrub off."

"I understand, Granger. I should have been more sincere," he lifted her chin and smiled seriously, "I promise not to be the ignorant git I know you think I am and consider how you're feeling. We are mates, after all."

Hermione scrunched up her face and shook her head. "It's funny saying 'mates'. A few weeks ago you'd dry heave at the thought of it."

"A few weeks ago I didn't realise I was falling in love with you," he whispered.

After a long pause and a sigh, Hermione finally spoke. "I need to think all this over. My mind is a mess and I need some space." She didn't intend for it to come out harshly, but Draco's face was still stunned. Without a second glance, Hermione slipped her hand out of his and sauntered off. She didn't dare look back, for it hurt too much to leave him. Though she wanted to be with him, there was still the looming fact that she wasn't over the death of Pansy Parkinson, her blood under Hermione's own flesh. Right now, Draco's sincere words didn't convince her otherwise of the guilt eating away at her insides.


	10. Shattered Promises

Lucius Malfoy sat in his chair at the grand desk before him. The wood was varnished a deep russet, the moonlight's glimmer dancing sharply off the polish. Some Ministry work had kept him up at the latest of hours, but that was the least of his worries. It all started with the dainty knock at his office door.

"Lucius?" the soft voice of Narcissa Malfoy came from the opening in the door. Her head peeked through, eyes cold and eyebrows furrowed. An uncomfortable distress radiated from her person, and Lucius commanded her to enter.

"What is troubling you?" he asked in a boring tone. Narcissa was continuously worrying, though she tried to keep her composure at most times. Now, her expression was as readable as ink on parchment, annoying him somewhat. Standing so close to him made him fight the temptation to swipe her for her lack of self-control.

"The Parkinsons are at the front door bearing some grave news," she said, trying her hardest to hide the wobble. Lucius picked up on it at the end of her words, nodding slowly. "Bring them in," he said, dismissing her. Narcissa clutched at her blouse and left the room. Moments later, she was back with two other figures.

"Elijah, Genevieve, what brings you here at this hour?" Lucius asked as he swiftly rose from his desk and gracefully brought his hand out to shake Elijah's. Genevieve, on the other hand, was sporting a handkerchief, completely drenched in her tears. Lucius took a gulp, but ignored her signs of sorrow.

"It is our daughter, Pansy," Elijah said in a hushed voice, as if not to distress his wife any more. Regardless of his low tone, Genevieve let out a shuddered breath, holding Elijah's arm for support.

"Has she fallen ill?" Lucius asked as he sat back at his desk, offering the other seat to Elijah and getting Narcissa to escort Genevieve from the room. Once the two women had exited, Elijah crooked forward in his seat, his black hair falling in wisps around his fair face. It was concerning for Lucius, for the Parkinsons never left the house underdressed, and Elijah's hair was usually worn slicked back, making his heavy chin prominent.

"She was attacked at Hogwarts," was his blatant reply, hinting towards the situation Lucius feared would come up.

"Where is she, Elijah?" Lucius said, his stormy eyes darkening. Elijah sighed and rubbed his temples.

"My daughter is dead," was what came out of his mouth, cracking at the end. Finally, Lucius understood his fear, and he dug his nails into his desk, indenting half-moons in the ancient wood.

"What was she attacked by?" he whispered, trying to gain some sense of hopefulness in the situation.

"It is unconfirmed, but whatever it was, it managed to breach the protection of the school grounds."

Lucius let out an incredulous laugh. Slamming his shaking palms against his desk, he reached forward and bared his teeth. "And did you think about Draco? Do you understand what this might mean for him?"

"I am sorry I'm not giving your son as much recognition as my deceased daughter, _Lucius_," he snapped back as they stared at each other, the tension in the room almost burning holes through the walls.

"We had a deal, Elijah. Your daughter's companionship with my son for our name," Lucius retorted with as much fierceness.

Since before Pansy was born, Elijah had tried everything to weasel his family name into the Malfoy line. When his daughter came into the world along with Draco, Elijah had swept up the first opportunity he had. But there was a catch inside young Draco that stood in the way of his plans. Lucius was very aware of the Veela blood running through his son's veins, originating from his grandfather and skipping a generation. Once a Veela had their mate, their bond was resilient, but till death do they part. Lucius' background on Veelas allowed him to recognise and define Draco's mate the second she began at Hogwarts. The small Hufflepuff girl was drawn to Draco, singling herself out and making Lucius' and Elijah's job easy. It only took one spell to break her fragile little body, a spell planned out by both fathers to allow Pansy to 'innocently' kill her. After the Hufflepuff girl was removed from Hogwarts, Pansy was led to believe their lie that the injuries the girl had suffered caused her to go home for recovery. She never came back, but Pansy was too thick to notice or realise. Once the girl was murdered by her hands, Pansy was automatically paired with Draco. Until today, their plan had followed through perfectly. Until today, Draco's soul was still attached to another.

"Yes, but Pansy was supposed to be kept safe! For all these years, she's still been bonded with Draco. I'm still trying to find out the details of what killed my bloody daughter, and right now all I have are the words of those dim-witted teachers at that damned school and some Mudblood girl—"

"Mudblood girl?" Lucius intervened, repeating that new information. "You never mentioned that."

"Apparently Pansy wasn't the only one who was attacked last night," Elijah said vaguely, waving his hands in dismissal. "She can't remember anything, anyway. That dirty bi—"

"Her name?" Lucius asked impatiently. Elijah scoffed at his constant interruption and lack of respect, but answered anyway.

"Hermione Granger."

Lucius leaned back in his chair at her name, remembering the filthy Muggle-born girl being quite close to Harry Potter.

"Yet they were both attacked, why is she the lone survivor?" Lucius asked thoughtfully, tapping his long pale fingers with an impatient thud.

"Your Draco found them both but could only save the Mudblood," he sighed, rubbing is forehead with his eyebrows furrowed. "This is irrelevant, Lucius. We need to be focusing on Pansy—"

"It is entirely relevant," he interrupted again. Elijah had enough and stood up. "My daughter is dead and yours has practically lost his mate, yet you want to talk about some Muggle-born scum?"

"Do you actually think my own son would protect—let alone interact with—a Mudblood over his own Veela mate? Have you lost your intellect, Elijah?"

Elijah's eyes darkened as he rethought Lucius' words. It made sense that he had found it suspicious, and now Elijah slowly understood where he was coming from.

"I think I need to see my son," Lucius finally muttered, breaking the tense silence. Elijah took that as his cue to depart, and nodded to Lucius before exiting the room.

Once Lucius was alone, he allowed his face to sag into his hands, elbows propped up on the desk. There was the overpowering fear that Draco would now die a lonely soul, but his thoughts were also plagued by the worry that the Granger girl's involvement wasn't as simple as the daft Elijah Parkinson had intended it to be.

* * *

><p><em>Argh! I know this one was really short, but it's crucial to the plot. So basically this is just a fill-in chapter and the next one will be more interesting. :) xo<em>


End file.
